The Unfortunate Benefit
by 26.narufan.07
Summary: It's never easy to have to start a new life from scratch, however Haineko now has to live an every day life filled with people she has never met before and pose as a whole other person without raising their suspicions but knowing nothing about the life she was put into. Can she infiltrate the knowledge of the villagers and get home to the Soul Society? Or is there no such place?
1. Chapter 1

The Unfortunate Benefit.

Chapter One.

There was once a girl, a girl who seemed just like any other, a girl who followed a daily routine, she spoke when spoken to, she got up and ready when told to and she lived her average daily life... Just like she was supposed to.

Or at least that's what everyone thought of her.

Her name was Haineko, she was a very spirited girl who loved go chasing guys and was centre of attention always. That was until a horrible curse was put on her by an evil decrepit old Zanpakutō who was abandoned by his owner and left to die in the Soul Society.

Haineko first encountered this man when she was out with Rangiku doing some special training with Captain Hitsugaya, she sensed his spiritual pressure nearby and went looking for him, she was astounded that the Captain didn't manage to sense it himself, she longed for the answers. He was lying on the ground all curled up and alone, he told her his story of how his captain abandoned him because he wasn't strong enough to be his sword, he got so heated up he spoke angrily to Haineko, she spoke back to him in the tone he addressed her in, he wouldn't accept this attitude coming from a mere girl zanpakutō. He was living the past for all she cared, next thing she knew... She woke up in bed in someone else's body the next morning.

Haineko stood before a standard mirror in the bedroom she awoke in, instead of short and warm her hair was long and black. Instead of her fluffy pink clothes on her mostly nude body, she wore a long purple hoodie and ¾ cut leggings with sandals. Instead of being tanned and attractive she was pale and timid, still cute though.

She had no idea who she now was.

 _What persons life she had taken over. Was this person now in her body? Why did the man choose this girl? Did he choose? Was this all random? Did that fart say the curse wrong? Stupid old geezer._

Haineko couldn't stop thinking, she was a getting a migraine with all the thinking she was doing, she hadn't had to think this much before.

She couldn't comprehend what had happened, she didn't know what to do any more, she had no way of contacting Rangiku from this place.

Was she even in the same world as she was before?

Where was she now?

 _Looking around this room was disgusting, it was bleak, no posters of anything, just a large bedroom, dark wooden flooring, lilac bedsheets with a large grey mirror next to the window. There was a set of drawers opposite her window with another smaller mirror hanging above it, there was a small clutter of make up in front of her mirror above the drawers. It must have been morning time, all the clothes were hanging up, put away or in the washing basket. There were books all stacked up on the shelves next to the bed and there was nothing out of line in the entire room, it was immaculately tidy, therefore the mess on the drawer was because she was just up. Thankfully dressed too._

 _This is crazy.. What's up with this girl being so neat? Why so boring as well? Where's all the pictures of the cute guys from this place? Does she live in the middle of nowhere?_

 _What's the bag for? I haven't seen that before, it's a rucksack, that's pretty weird. Better check that out._

Haineko walked over to the packed rucksack that was sitting next to the tall door in the room, there was a golden lock on the door.

 _There's nothing in this stupid thing but books... Hold on... Jotters? "Hinata Hyuga?" Is that me? Hin-a-ta? This is weird, who is this girl? "English." " Maths." "Music" ARE THESE FOR SCHOOL! I NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL? No. No. No. No way in hell!_

Haineko was not happy about this in the slightest, she hated the idea of having to do what she was told, carrying things around all day and having to wear those stupid little uniforms was out of the question.

"HINATA! HURRY UP! YOU'LL BE LATE!" Someone shouted up the stairs,

"YEAH YEAH!" Haineko answered.

"WATCH YOUR TONE MRS!" They shouted back, clearly this girl wasn't normally full of herself.

"I'm sorry..." She said quietly.

 _Guess it's time to go now, does this mean schoool? I don't know where it is? Who do I normally talk to? Who was that person shouting? Was it my father? My brother? My cousin? My uncle? This is going to cause so many problems. I hope Rangiku figures this out soon._

Haineko walked quickly out the room, closing the door behind her, a few moments later the door opened again she grabbed the bag and went downstairs. There was a large room before her there were two people sat at a table, a younger boy with long hair down to his waist easily, he wore a tank type top with long trousers and the same sandals. Opposite him was an older man, short cut beard with a long dark cloak on with dark trousers also and wearing the same sandals again.

 _So... Brother and Father? Someone and Father? Maybe? Hopefully. What to I call them? I don't know their names. Ugh. This is such a burden, why did this happen? It's only been ten minutes and I want to scream!_

"Hinata, hurry up. You'll be late if you don't hurry up and leave." The younger boy said,

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise the time?" Haineko tells Rangiku that all the time, maybe he'll believe it,

"Don't be so foolish in the future, you've missed breakfast now because of your stupid slip up, your annoying friend is on the porch waiting for you. Better hurry up before she tries to come in again." He said to her, not taking his eyes off his drink,

"Of course. Bye." She said cheerfully while walking around looking for the front door.

 _What's up with this chicks house being so dang big! Ugh! Who's my friend? Who was he?_

"It's right behind you Hinata, did you have a stroke? Why are you acting like an idiot?" The boy asked her,

 _Stop being so damn rude, what's his problem!_

"Stop being so inconsiderate to me, I'm just having a bad day, okay!" She snapped back, their heads popped up in shock, they looked at her in disgust, she held her head up high and put her hands on her hips,

"You see I'm having a little difficulty and you start calling me names like this is all my fault. I didn't ask to be put here, try being a little nicer to people and there'll be more than two people at this 12 people dining table! You're so rude! Worse than Rangiku!" She said before walking out the door, leaving them both in complete confusion.

"What's happened to her?" The boy asked,

"I have no idea, she'll not be getting back in tonight though, she clearly needs to learn a lesson." The older man said,

"You're locking her out? After what happened last time Father?" The younger boy asked him,

"Yes." He said coldly continuing his breakfast.

Haineko walked out and saw a girl standing next to the door outside, she had long blonde thin hair that was tied of her face into a ponytail, she had a half cut tank top on which was purple and matched the pleated skirt she was wearing.

"Hey Hinata! How's it going?" The perky girl asked her.

 _Hinata? Oh yeah, I'm not Haineko any more. I completely forgot that._

"Hey, it's really not that good. I got moaned at for losing track of time!" She said grumpily,

"Your stupid cousin having a go at you again?" She said frowning,

"Yeah. Idiot. Get a hair cut. Am I right?" She said walking off the porch, "Also, cute outfit." She said winking at the girl.

"Thanks! I thought I'd try something new. Speaking of.. What's with this new personality? You're normally so quiet and just listen to me all morning and apologise for me having to wait outside, you're like a whole other person! I love it!" The blonde girl said happily.

"Just thought I'd try something new." She said smiling boldly,

"Come on Hina, let's get going or we'll be late." She said walking off the porch.

 _Guess I follow her? She's nice and all and clearly my closest friend while I'm here but... Who is she? I guess asking your best friend for her name isn't something you do after you know it once... How do you get to know everyone all over again without acting suspicious? This is going to be difficult... Especially since I don't seem to be able to sense spiritual pressure, what's up with that? I can't sense her being inside any more... What is going on in this town?_

The two girls walked all the way to school talking about latest fashion choices and things they'd look for in a guy, clearly Hinata had chosen the perfect friend for Haineko to get talking to without having a difficulty talking to. It was about 20 minutes later that they two approached the school building.

 _So... I'm guessing by the way this girls friend dresses and talks that she's the popular girl of the year and I'm the friend who's just of friends with her but she'll be the one getting all the attention from the guys and the girls and I won't , I need a make over if this is the only clothing she has. No idea how I'll be able to manage being in that house again. I'll just have to go with it I suppose, this school is huge and I have no idea where I'm going, who I'm going with or what to act like. This will be a disaster._

"So, where you going first?" Haineko asked,

"I'm in English first, you know that silly, you're in my class." She said mockingly.

"Ugh, my memory has being going crazy lately. I was stupid enough to talk back to my cousin this morning as well. I've no idea what's wrong with me!" Haineko said,

"YOU SPOKE BACK TO NEJI! ARE YOU INSANE?" The girl shouted at her,

"Well... Maybe." Haineko said thinking about it seriously, maybe she was just this Hinata girls imagination... Maybe she'd always been here and everything about Rangiku and the Captain and the Soul Society was all an illusion... Was all a dream, maybe she was just someone who was insane.

"Relax girl, it's probably just your meds acting up again, I'll keep an eye on you today, okay?" The girl said to her calmly,

"Thanks, you're the best." Haineko said happily back.

"Careful Naruto might hear you." The girl said before bursting out laughing, Haineko just laughed along with her.

"Speak of the Devil, here he comes with Sasuke." The girl said as she saw them walk towards her, Haineko turned around and saw two guys talking to each other and walking towards them, one guy had dark hair that covered his porcelain pale face, he wore a baggy shirt with short cut sleeves, it was oversized on him and went further down his thighs than it should have, his black skinny jeans hugged his thin legs and lead to his smarter shoes which were well polished and taken care of.

The other had blonde and spiky hair, he was a little smaller than the other boy and wore a bright orange jumper with blue bootcut jeans and trainers.

 _Who's who? There's two guys... Do I guess, also what's up with blondey? Why's the sports rep hanging out with the smart and sexy guy? That's not how high school works. Sporty guys hang out with sporty guys and sexy smart guys hang out with other sexy smart guys. That's just the way it is, then again... The popular girl was talking to me and I'm dressed nothing like her and by the looks of things I wasn't meant to act like she did either, it was worth a short though. I'm better being myself and having a little fun than being a nobody and hating it here... Might actually get a shot at a normal girls life here._

"Hey guys!" Haineko shouted over to them,

"Hey Hinata, not like you to shout out, you feeling okay?" The blonde boy said,

"Leave her alone Naruto." The blonde girl snapped at him rolling her eyes as he sighed.

"As if! I was just asking her a question, you don't gotta be so damn mean to me!" The boy identified as "Naruto" said to the girl.

"You shouldn't be so mean her, she's nothing but nice to you. Quite frankly you don't deserve such manners from such a sweet girl, no wonder you're single." She snapped at him,

"Yeah, also, pick up a brush before you even consider talking to me like that again, you rude little punk." Haineko said to him huffily,

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat? Hinata!" Naruto whined at her,

"Look, I'm sorry Naruto, I'm not going to continue to be such a push over." She said putting her hands on her hips and leaning onto one leg,

"You're like a whole other person... What's up with this? Are you okay?" Naruto asked her,

"I'm fine, I'm just more confident than I was before." Haineko explained,

"She even spoke back to Neji this morning." The blondie told him,

"Quit lying Ino, she did not, not even confident Hinata is THAT brave." Naruto said,

"She's not lying." Haineko said to them,

"You spoke back to your prodigy of a brother?" The dark haired boy asked,

"Yeah, he called me an idiot this morning just because I lost track of him and forgot where the front door was because of some stupid old.." Haineko stopped talking, it was hard not telling everyone you weren't the person they were looking at. Then again... Telling them would get her locked up.

"Where were you going with that..?" Sasuke asked her,

"No where, my thought's started taking over my speech, haha. It's nothing." Haineko put her hand behind her head and laughed it off.

Shortly later a bell rang, the two boys walked off after saying goodbye and Haineko followed Ino to her first class, those two were hard to talk to, she wasn't going to survive a whole class full of the same issues. There was a main building for some subjects and a separate building for others, the main curricular classes were kept apart from others, English, Math and Religious education were all in another building.

"You ready Hinata?" Ino asked her smiling,

"Yeah, I'm ready." Haineko smiled back at her.

 _Bring it on._

End of Chapter.

Anyone who cares about this account will have noticed all my stories being wiped, I received a message from someone who expressed that they were extremely unhappy with the lack of fluency with my stories because they were too hard to follow and the chapters lasted too long and too much happened in too little timing, so I cut the chapter in half.  
I started a new story and it's also my first cross over. Kind of.

First that I've published, I'm so sorry that they're all gone and I'm so sorry if you don't like it or if it's badly done or if it's too different from my other stories or whatever.

It might get better and it might not. I'm so sorry but it's worth a shot.

I'm also sorry for any names I haven't spelled right or made people too OOC, it's a bad habit but the whole story is her being out of her character and more like someone elses so... Guess the only difference so far is Ino is a lot more considerate than in the anime.

We'll see.

Until next time.

~ .07~


	2. Chapter 2

The Unfortunate Benefit.

Chapter Two.

"You ready Hinata?" Ino asked her smiling,

"Yeah, I'm ready." Haineko smiled back at her.

 _Bring it on._

It was half way through first period and Haineko was completely bored out of her mind, there was no one interesting to talk to and they were all split into a single seating arrangement. She already aced the equivalent of higher English back in the Soul Society, so the whole thing was just a bore to her, she was doodling in her book all the way through the first half of the lesson. She avoided drawing attention to herself for once so she didn't end up in any more disturbing situations like this morning. She was sitting behind some guy with dark brown hair who looked like a pineapple with a massive forehead and was practically asleep in class, next to her was someone with long pink hair in a short cut dress that was slit at the sides, she was mostly doodling in her books as well. On the other side of her was another guy, he was kinda chubby with separated uppy hair as well, just looked like pineapple bunches to Haineko.

 _This is insanely boring, how do these people do this every day? The desks are tiny, the boys are boring and this is all stuff from the Grade below? This is barely Higher, everyone here looks bored out of their minds and this teacher is so lazy it's unbelievable he even qualified._

"I need to go and get something from the... The... Main office, I'll be back shortly." The teacher with white hair and a face mask announced before leaving the room. The whole room signed as soon as he left and Ino spoke to Haineko (Hinata) as soon as he left.

"This is so boring! Am I right?" Ino asked her placing her head on her desk,

"This is the worst! How did he even get a job here?" Haineko said leaning back on her chair.

"Hey, Hinata." The voice from in front of her said,

"Hey, I thought you fell asleep because of how bad his teaching was. Huh. I wouldn't blame you, in fact, I'd join you." she said scoffing afterwards.

"You're certainly in a different mood today, what's up with that?" He asked her,

"For the... HEY! Everyone!" Haineko said, officially blowing her cover.

Everyone turned to face her in confusion, it looked like Hinata, it sounded like Hinata, however, it wasn't acting like Hinata.

"Yeah! I'm acting different. I'm much more confident and I'm not in the mood for being asked "are you okay?" all day long by everyone who talks to me, so don't bother. Or else." Haineko said standing up with her hand on her hip again, it was becoming her signature gesture.

"So, if anyone has a problem with this attitude change, then they can go shove it up their bums. Got it?" She said before rolling her eyes and sitting down again. Everyone began talking in friend groups quietly among themselves about, presumingly about her previous action.

"You've really changed over the weekend Hinata, it suits you." The girl with faded pink hair said to her sweetly,

"Thanks, I figured I'd try it out, however it's causing a lot more confusion that I thought it would." she said rolling her eyes, "It was beginning to become annoying."

"It sounds like it would, what you all doing after school tonight? I was thinking about having a get together at my place?" The pink haired girl suggested,

"I've got a better idea!" Ino said all chirpy, "We help Hinata find a new look for her new attitude." She suggested with a Grin,

"Shopping!" The pink haired girl screamed happily,

"I'm so in!" She said waving her hands around like a fanatic, she was going to become annoying to Haineko and she knew this very quickly after meeting her.

"Hinata... You game?" Ino said smirking at her and leaning over her desk,

"Anything to get out this clammy jumper." She said sounding snarly towards the girls.

"Plan! We should totally ask Tenten!" the pink haired girl suggested,

"She'll be busy billboard brows." Ino said to her,

"Stop calling me that Ino." She said grumping at her,

"Then don't be stupid Sakura, come on. She's nothing but busy." Ino suggested,

"It's still polite to ask." The pink haired girl, now identified as "Sakura" said,

"I think we should ask her, she might have an opportunity opening." Haineko suggested,

"Fiiiiiiiiine." Ino said, holding her "i" for far too long in Haineko's opinion. The bell rang to indicate the first class was over but their teach still had not returned, Haineko looked around and saw all the other students packing their things and some already leaving the room.

"We don't have to wait for him to get back?" Haineko asked the girls,

"He isn't coming back." Sakura said picking her bag up, "I'll call later, okay?" she said as she left the room,

"I noticed you've been weird with people lately, are you having difficulty remembering names? You normally have a nickname for Shikamaru yet you addressed him like you'd never spoke to him before in your life?" Ino said, she wasn't dumb despite her behaviour.

"Yeah, some are there and some aren't. It's totally weird." Haineko said acting all unaware of her situation,

"I'll give you a heads up them before we go out for break. We're kind of a big group to hang out with." Ino said smiling,

"Thanks Ino!" Haineko said cheering up a little more compared to this morning when she was just angry that she was in someone elses body.

The two girls walked together down the stairs and across the main courtyard towards a massive Sakura tree that was out the front side of the main building, there sat a group of teens all talking, there was the two boys from earlier with them, Haineko immediately got increasingly nervous with every footstep towards them she took.

Ino took this moment to give "Hinata" a memory jog on who all her friends were.

"You've already met Sasuke and Naruto, so other than that, the chubby one is Chouji, the pineapple one in Shikamaru but you call him "Shika" The girl with the buns is Tenten, she's in a relationship with your cousin that you spoke back to this morning." Ino said, "Make sense?" She asked as they approached talking distance,

"Just about." Haineko said smiling as they walked up to the others,

"Hey guys, 'sup Shika?" She said boldly.

"Hey Hina, how's it going? Feeling better?" he asked,

"Much better, thank you." Haineko said moving to be standing behind him, "What'cha reading?" She asking him looking over his shoulders

"It's a strategy story that unfortunately turns into a romance half way through because the two masterminds fall in love." Shikmaru told her,

"Unfortunately? Don't you love a romance? All the stupid things they say to each other? Don't you just find it hilarious?" Haineko asked him,

"I more find it revolting." Shikamaru said to her frowning,

"It'll be because you're reading it all wrong." Haineko said sitting down next to him and taking his book out of his hands, she spoke to him in silly voices as the characters spoke to each other and emphasised their movements and actions towards each other, she made their thoughts seem like scenes from a movie and acted all dramatic when the thought about each other. While they were sitting giggling away to each other in the corner the others could help but talk about Hinata's change in attitude over the day,

"Seriously, Ino, what's going on with her?" Naruto asked her,

"We're not trying to be offensive or nosey, we're just worried about her." Tenten added,

"She's on some anti-social meds from her doctor or something to boost her confidence. She's been on them for years but I guess they finally started doing something since they upped her dosage or something." Ino said, "You can't tell her that I told you that, she'd... Literally kill me." Ino said furring her eyebrows together. "Promise?"

"I promise." Naruto said,

"Me too." Tenten agreed,

"I do too." Sasuke agreed,

"I had no idea it was that serious." Said Chouji, "But I do promise."

"Thanks guys." Ino said smiling widely,

"While you're here Tenten, we were thinking girls night? Do you wanna come?" Ino asked her, almost already knowing the answer she would give her.

"I'd love to! When and where?" Tenten responded, or not then.

"Eh... Sakura said she would phone, I think just straight after school we were going to hit the mall." Ino said in confusion.

"You okay? You seem hesitant." Tenten said,

"I'm fine, it's just, no offence, I thought you'd be busy?" Ino said,

"I was meant to be at martial arts but my coach bailed because of his divorce being finalised in the morning tomorrow, so we cancelled our one on one until next week." Tenten said very positively for talking about divorce.

"Fair enough then." Ino said smiling,

"Think you'll have a hard time getting her away from Shikamaru first though..." Naruto said smirking at her,

"Yeah, if she falls in love with him then we're going to have a problem." Ino said frowning and crossing her arms,

"I was kidding, she's just talking to the guy Ino, giver her a break. It's like the first time in about 18 years she's been able to just... Talk to someone. Let her be happy." Naruto said laughing at her,

"It's still a little suspicious though, don't you think?" Sasuke said to them,

"Not as suspicious when we don't know her medication." Chouji reminded them,

"That's a good point Chouji, there's a lot we don't know even when we do know." Naruto said to them,

"Love birds, flirt later, we got class to get to." Ino said looking at Haineko and Shikamaru,

"Love what?" Shikamaru said to her,

"It's a figure of speech, coming to maths Hina?" Ino said giggling,

"Actually Shika said he wanted company on the roof." She said while point at the roof,

"You're skipping class on the same day that you spoke back to Neji? Do you have a death sentence!" Ino said crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one leg.

"She what?" Shikamaru said turning to face her,

"Not that big a deal..." Haineko said getting her hair out her face,

"That's why he's not answered me." Tenten said frowning,

"Look, he was being super rude to me for absolutely no reason what so ever. I wasn't going to have my very relative call me "stupid" for no reason, as if!" Haineko said scoffing at the mere thought of him,

"I would maybe go home at lunch while they're both out and pack a bag Hinata, they'll lock you out again..." Tenten said gently to try not upset her,

"Lock me out? Of my house? Without telling me?" Haineko said pulling a face of pure distraught,

"Yeah... I know it was a really bad experience last time it happened to you, so I'm just warning you, okay?" Tenten said, "Don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You did no such thing Tenten, I'll just buy something when I'm out and figure it out from there I guess.." Haineko said looking increasingly concerned,

"Ridiculous, you'll be staying with me." Ino jumped in,

"For real?" Haineko said smiling,

"Duh!" Ino said as the bell rang for next class,

"I'll see you at lunch Hinata, take care of her Shikamaru." Ino said as she walked away, the rest of the group said "farewell" to the two and left them by the tree,

"What do we do now?" Haineko asked,

"Oh yeah, you've never skipped class before now. What I normally do is wait until the whole group in indoors so that they don't see where I go. The place I skip class to is sort of private." Shikamaru explained, they waited until the group split their ways into the two buildings and stood up as the second warning bell went for the classes to be filled.

They stood at the tree as the bell rang and Shikamaru walked towards the back of the school building, Haineko followed him cautiously, she felt it was silly to be so cautious of him, he was clearly a good friend to this girl but her natural instincts could help but to kick in. All those years in the Soul Society make her a little bit weary about trusting people.

When they reached the back of the building there was a long ladder attached to the back of the building,

"You want me to go up there?" Haineko asked him,

"Not like anyone will go looking up there." Shikamaru said as he started climbing, "I forgot how troublesome this ladder was." He said as he got to the second step.

"You're two steps up and complaining?" This is going to be proving extremely difficult for you." Haineko said winking at him.

"Yeah yeah, be quiet you troublesome woman." Shikamaru said continuing to go up the ladder, by this point Haineko was already climbing up behind him, she questioned if there was anything really to worry about, he started climbing first, if he was a threat then he would have made her go first.

It took literal minutes for them to climb all the way to the top, when they did finally reach the top of the building there was a small drop down the flat room once getting off the attached ladder. Shikamaru went towards an old chair that was placed in the middle of the roof.

"What's with the couch?" Haineko asked,

"I skip class a lot more than you'd think Hina. Come on, get comfortable." Shikamaru said as he sat on the couch.

"I'm just really tired today, I don't know what's come over me!" Haineko said to him laughing nervously,

"I know something's different about you Hinata, I know there is, it's a fact, there isn't some special medicine that does that to people, it's like all your DNA has been removed and swapped with someone elses. I'm not complaining but I'm not comfortable either. What's going on?" Shikamaru asked her,

"Nothing? I'm just the same as always." Haineko said, as Hinata, in the wrong body,

"You can tell me Hinata, I won't tell the others, don't you trust me?" He asked her, this had to be a test, to see if there were too many changes to make it believable, she didn't have a choice but to tell him the truth. Maybe it was for the best...

 _I don't have a choice but to tell him, there's nothing I can do now, I'm all alone with him, I can't exactly just change the topic, he'll just keep bringing the topic back up again and I'll run out of alternatives by lunch time._

"Okay, you win but you can't tell the others... I don't even know what's going on properly for myself." Haineko said to him,

"You can tell me Hina, it's what I'm here for. I'm your friend." Shikamaru said so her, placing his hand on top her hers and looking into her eyes, "You can tell me."

"Firstly... My name isn't this "Hinata" people calling me, I'm Haineko, I'm the Zanpakutō of Rangiku Matsumoto, I normally have short ask brown hair, different clothes and have a much better tan. I'm from the Soul Society. I spoke to an abandoned Zanpakutō during a training trial with the captain and he put me in this girls body." Haineko explained to him, during her explanation his hand slowly fell off her own and fell into his lap, his face was blank and he was speechless.

"I don't understand... If you're Haineko... Where's Hinata?" He asked her,

 _Wait! I tell this kid I'm someone that he's never heard of from a place he doesn't know exists and his first question is where the other chick is? What's with this guy, he's smart and funny and romantic and he's into this girl? What's going on with this place? Everything is so backwards._

"I don't know." Haineko told him truthfully,

"That's not good enough, I want answers." He snapped at her,

"I don't know them! I don't even know where I am, how am I supposed to know where she is?" Haineko told him standing from the chair,

"I'm all alone in this crazy town full of people who think I'm someone else with no way of contacting Rangiku or the Captain, I've absolutely no spiritual awareness what so ever and all people can do is complain about me not being able to know what the total stranger is like!" She said to him speaking above average speed.

"Haineko, calm down." Shikamaru said to her reassuringly,

"You called me by my name." She said softly towards him.

"Well... You're not Hinata." He said smiling,

"You're not... Scared?" She said confused,

"Well, a little but probably not as scared as you are, seeing as how I'm the only one who knows, we're probably best keeping it that way, okay? Everyone else will think you're crazy and get you locked away or something, any "stupid questions" that Hinata would know the obvious answer to, you might want to ask now." Shikamaru said to her very calmly,

"Where are we? What's this place called? This... Town." Haineko said to him,

"We're in the Hidden Leaf Village, there are many other villages surrounding us, they all however look very different, our neighbouring village is the Wind, after them there's Sand." Shikamaru explained briefly.

"The Leaf Village... Okay, have you ever heard of the Soul Society?" She asked him, maybe it was just really really far away?

"Not at all." Apparently not.

"Well... This... Hinata girl, what's she like? Normally?" Haineko asked him,

"Why do you care?" Shikamaru asked her,

"Well, I better try to make this cover half believable since I've already blown it big time." Haineko told him, almost ashamed or herself,

"Well, she's normally super shy, with a stutter, she's smart, top of nearly all her classes, straight A's every test, cousin to Neji Hyuua, his family took her in after her parents died, she's an excellent friend, supportive of everyone she talks to, loves to read, hits on Naruto all day long and doesn't notice how not obvious it is she's in love with him, she's determined, she's loyal, she's... The perfect friend." Shikamaru told her,

"And you're secretly in love with her and can't tell anyone because the girl with four bunches is into you?" Haineko asked him,

"How'd you know that?" Shikamaru asked her,

"Your phone has rang 4 times since we've been up here and it's been a picture of a girl with four bunches in her hair every time." Haineko said,

"Yeah... That's my girlfriend Temari, she lives in the Sand village." Shikamaru explained to her,

"If you love Hinata, why not just leave Temari?" Haineko asked him,

"I can not. I know I feel strongly for Hinata but I feel ever stronger for Temari." Shikamaru told her.

"What's a Zanpakutō, anyways? Never heard of it." Shikamaru asked her,

"Nah nah nah Shika, you don't get to change the subject so easily, tell you what. I'll skip until lunch and we can get to know each other properly. What do you say?" Haineko said smiling at him widely,

"I think you got yourself a deal." Shikamaru said as he felt his heart warming up to this Haineko who was posing as Hinata. Honestly really was the best policy.

End of Chapter.

I'm super tired but I'm kind of in the middle of talking to someone who I think has fallen asleep, it's 2AM and I don't want to sleep now. ;-;

I'm sitting with Bleach on silent on the TV to have something to look over to and see but I'm listening to the Studio Ghilbi soundtrack... I'm the worst kind of person.

I'm actually really beginning to like the idea of this story but I don't feel like I'm a good enough writer to actually make it sound as good as I want it to.

Which kills my happiness a little, however, we'll see where it takes me.  
I'll also post like 3 chapters a weekend but then abandon the story for like... A month.

Just a warning.  
Until next time.  
~ .07~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"I think you got yourself a deal." Shikamaru said as he felt his heart warming up to this Haineko who was posing as Hinata. Honestly really was the best policy.

"So... Naruto, he's the blonde one, right?" Haineko asked him,

"Yes, he is. He's a pain at first but you learn to love him, same with all our group really. We've not got all that much in common as friends but we've all been there for each other in each others darkest moments and helped each other come back to their selves, through that. We bond." Shikamaru explained,

"So, what we're doing now... You and me, you and the rest haven't done this before?" Haineko asked, completely shocked,

"We hang out and get to know each other but nothing ever serious comes up between the whole group, only really a one to one on people you trust the most." Shikamaru explained,

"Shika, since you know about me... As in... Haineko and not Hinata. Could you maybe... Help me?" She asked cautiously.

"How?" He asked her.

"Can you maybe stick around with me as much as possible, so if anyone brings it up, I'm never going to get really caught out..." She knew she was asking a lot, she expected him to easily refuse.

"I don't want to make you lie to your friends like that but if my cover gets blown and Hinata gets locked away... When she eventually becomes herself again... She might never be able to be... Free." She felt like an idiot when she explained it to him but she truly felt it would help her,

"I'll do it." He said bluntly,

"Really? Why? Don't get me wrong, I'm eternally grateful. But... Why?" Haineko asked him,

"'Cause you're not a bad person, you didn't ask for this, it's not your fault and I actually don't hate you." Shikamaru said,

"Thank you Shika." Haineko said placing her hand on his knee,

"Forward, aren't you?" Shikamaru said winking at her,

"Not at all! Don't be stupid!" Haineko said retracting her hand and blushing intensely.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said sighing.

 _I'm glad he doesn't hate me like I thought he would, I really like this guy, he seems a lot more mature than the rest of the group. I feel like I could completely break down in front of him and I wouldn't even feel embarrassed. I like him._

The two stayed on the roof until lunch and never let the conversation dull for a single second. They got to know each other as real friends would, she felt this Shikamaru was a boy she could really trust and relate to, he was neglected when he was younger because of his booming intellect and she was neglected because everyone thought she tried too hard to be someone she wasn't good enough to be. The bell went for lunch and Shikamaru and Haineko headed to meet the rest of the group for lunch, it was going to be difficult to be able to call her as "Hinata" instead of "Haineko" after talking so intently with her before.

"Hey Shikamaru and Hinata." Ino said skipping over to them,

"Hey Ino, how's it going?" Shikamaru asked her as if nothing happened,

"Good I guess, are you still with Temari?" She asked him,

"Why do you ask?" He asked her quite grumpily,

"In case there's something going on between you two that I need to tell her." Ino said squeamishly while smiling,

"Don't be silly Ino." Haineko said rolling her eyes,

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!" Sakura sang at them,

"Guess who just got an A in applied math!" She said grinning from ear to ear.

"That's amazing, great going." Haineko said more subtly,

"You've died down since this morning, does this mean no shopping?" Sakura whining and frowning afterwards.

"Obviously we're still going! I need such a makeover." Haineko said smirking.

"Yaay!" Sakura sang once more,

"Naruto and Sasuke are arguing again by the way, try not to make them talk to each other." Ino said quietly as the approached the table,

"Hey Naruto. Come sit with me." Haineko said patting the seating area next to her.

"Sure thing." He said squeezing right next to her,

"What class you just from?" She said making easy small talk.

 _This is great, I'll make some small talk with this guy and all the people who are themselves can easily deal with Sasuke since he seems to be the more powerful one and generally the more intimidating one out of them both. ?Besides, this Hinata is meant to be in love with this guy and Ino is telling them I'm on medication to make me more confident so the first thing a confident Hinata would to would be to flirt with this guy. One thing I know how to do... Is seduce._

"Sasuke, what's going on man?" Shikamaru asked him, Ino sighed as he just did the opposite of what he told him to do,

"Naruto thinks he knows better than me just because his parents were killed and he's some bloody nine tailed demonic asshole!" Sasuke said screwing his face up,

"You both have your issues and we all know that, despite your differences I've never seem two people more alike get on so well." Shikamaru told him,

"Alike? Are you insane!" Sasuke said getting a little more temperamental.

"You both lost people you love to a power, you were both betrayed badly, you both re-found love, you both grew back up, you were rivals but you loved each other as friends. You made each other stronger and no one can compete with that. Of the whole group, you two are by far the closest." Shikamaru knew he was right and Sasuke did too,

"Hn." Sasuke said sitting back taking a drink from his juice box.

"There's our Sasuke, now where's Tenten at?" Ino said looking as there were tables filled with people but Tenten was not among them.

"She's maybe at a supported thing, I heard she's failing Graphics this year." Shikamaru said,

"That's impossible! The girl's never free, all she does is study!" Ino said frantically,

"Sometimes it's not merely enough." Sasuke said looking over at Naruto who was laughing with Hinata sitting at the base of the tree,

"Think he finally loves her back?" Ino said to him,

"What do I care?" Sasuke said diverting his attention,

"Isn't that Neji?" He asks.

"Shikamaru's head shoots up, eh... Hinata." Shikamaru said to her,

"What's u... Oh." She said standing up quickly, she walked towards him quickly.

"Neji, about this morning..." She started, she looked down and fiddled her fingers,

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you but Dad is, he's going to lock you out tonight so that you can't get in, I think it's time Hinata, he needs to know about your medication, it's actually having a noticeable effect on you now. He needs to know, please tell him." Neji begged her,

"I'll tell him when he's less mad, so that he's willing to listen to me." She said to him smiling softly, she hugged him quickly then ran back to her friends, he left short afterwards completely boggled by what just happened with Hinata hugging him but he left satisfied and convinced he had done the right thing to tell her.

 _Given the looks on their faces I wasn't meant to hug him but he's family and by the sounds of it, the most accepting family she'll ever have, I'm going to be nice to him, even if it kills me._

"Sorry guys, it was important." Haineko said sitting next to Shikamaru at the table next to the trees,

"Come on Naruto, come sit with us." Haineko said, patting next to her,

"Don't mind if I do." Naruto said smiling,

"Naruto. I was a jerk. I'm sorry." Sasuke said avoiding eye contact,

"It's alright, I was childish. I'm sorry too." Naruto said putting his hand out,

"You expect me to shake that after you were sitting on the ground?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow,

"I guess not..." Naruto said sulking,

"Well, Shika is with Temari, Sakura is totally into Sasuke, Tenten and Neji are a thing, so Sasuke, who you got your eye on?" Haineko said with a flirtatious giggle around her,

"What!" Sasuke said blushing dramatically,

"No one of course, I don't have time to think about such silly things." He said putting his head down, he could feel his temperature rising,

"Come on..." Haineko teased.

"Yeah Sasuke!" Naruto jumped on laughing, the group all joined in but he simply refused to let on, they eventually gave up but Haineko knew something was going on with him, there was something about him that alerted her, it made her feel uneasy.

The day past very easily and very slowly compared to her skipping class with Shikamaru, she was so unfocused in classes, she pondered the conversation between the two of them happily, she couldn't stop smiling with all the silly jokes they told each other.

She was happily leaving her last class when she suddenly remembered she was going to go shopping with the girls.

 _This is such a drag! Wait a minute, I've never thought that a day in my life! I love shopping, it's cute to try on all the outfits. Have I spent too long with Shikamaru. This is not good! I don't want to become someone I'm not... More than I already am._

 _He is super nice though and he is doing me a massive favour by not telling the group about me not being Hinata. I'm grateful for his assistance and all but I've not a clue on where to even begin considering a way to get back to Rangiku._

 _Where was I meant to meet Ino again, was it at the tree? I'll assume that's right and go there._

She reached the corridor and could not have been more confused in all her life, she looked around the red painted corridor and noticed how badly lit it was as well as badly identified, she saw looked out the window and could see where she was meant to be heading and saw Sakura waiting but didn't know where to go to get there. No one else was around so she couldn't exactly just follow someone out. She took a deep sigh and spun around in a small circle with her eyes closed and decided the way she faced was the way she went, it was as good a theory as any to her. 50/50 either way to her.

"That way it is." Haineko said before walking boldly down the corridor, there were only more classrooms to her left every few steps. She was astounded as to how endless the corridor seemed to be, she heard something falling in a room she was approaching, she rushed to the door. She swung her head round the door frame but the room was empty. There was a seat knocked over at the back of the room,

"That's weird, maybe it was sitting funny or something." Haineko said walking towards the chair that had fallen,

"I'm as well picking it up now. I'm here." Haineko decided as she picked it up,

"Haineko!" She heard a voice call from an unknown direction,

"Rangiku!" Haineko shouted as she turned frantically looking around,

"Is that you? Are you there? Can you here me?" Haineko said turning still,

"Hinata? That you?" She turned to see Sasuke at the door, had he heard her?  
"Hey, hi, sorry, I was picking up this chair, it fell over. Must have been sitting funny." Haineko covered taking her hand off the chair and walking towards him,

"I thought you'd have left with the girls by now?" Sasuke asked her,

"Yeah, I got a bit lost when I came out my class, could you maybe help me?" Haineko felt embarrassed to ask but it had to be done.

"I'm not used to this extension either, come on." Sasuke said smirking and walking out of the room, Haineko followed suit and got about half way through a minute of silence before feeling the need to make a conversation with him,

"You avoided the topic at lunch, who you into?" Haineko never let a habit die hard,

"You don't let it go, do you?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes at her,  
"Nope and refuse to until you give me an answer." Haineko said nudging him gently with her shoulder,

"Taking a left up here by the way, it'll take us to the staircase." Sasuke said bitterly,

"Ugh! Just tell me already. It'll just annoy you, is that what you want? Me to annoy you into telling me?" Haineko asked,

"How about I show you instead?" Sasuke asked her,

"What do you-" Haineko was shut off mid sentence as Sasuke swiftly turned and held her against the wall in the staircase,

"Sasuke..." Haineko started,

"Take a wild guess based on this..." He moved his face so their noses were touching, "This exact moment." His voice purred gently as he whispered to her,

"This... Exact moment in time... I would guess me..." She said inhaling deeply but widening her eyes looking deeply into his own, they were dark like the night sky and his hair fell messily onto her face, his completion was stunning physically and his porcelain skin was well complemented in the lighting of the terribly lit staircase.

"Correct." Sasuke said as he moved his face against her own, their lips meeting gently and briefly before he pulled back slowly,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." He started before he felt Hinata's hand against his cheek, he looked back at her longingly,

"I didn't object, did I?" Haineko said smirking moving her face towards his own,

"No. You didn't." He said smiling, yes, actually smiling in front of another person and let it be seen, he kissed her once again but this time with more intent, there was more force behind his touch this time, he inched her slightly away from his face.

"Hinata..." Sasuke said,

 _Oh... Yeah, Hinata. Crap. I actually manage to make a person like me who's considerably perfect to be with romantically and he's not in love with me, he's in love with Hinata. Hinata. I'm learning to hate this girl._

"Yes Sasuke." Haineko said to him, her excitement dying,

"I think we should get you to the girls, we'll continue this some other time when it's more private, okay?" Sasuke said shutting himself off,

"If I can wait that long." Haineko said pecking him on the cheek softly before standing back from him.

"Barely want to keep my hand off you myself." Sasuke said wrapping his hands around her waist tightly holding onto her,

"Hain... Hinata." Shikamaru's voice shouted up the staircase, Sasuke jumped off her looking over the banister,

"Hain? What you on Shikamaru?" Sasuke shouted back,

"Sasuke, my man, you're up there too?" Shikamaru called,

"Yeah, she got lost, be right down." He called, he turned to face Haineko,

"Until more... Private times." Sasuke said embracing her tightly in his arms before holding her hand and guiding her down stairs quickly, letting her go the flight before reaching Shikamaru, Haineko felt a sadness inside of her.

"The girls were looking for you Hinata." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes,

"Troublesome woman, I had to come find you." Shikamaru continued.

"I've only ever heard you call Temari by that phrase." Sasuke said to him, giving him an evil glare that was chilling to the bone,

"It's just a phrase Sasuke." Shikamaru said scowling at him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow in some new clothing and maybe a haircut, bye guys." Haineko said running off, she was not about to be pulled into a love triangle. She quickly got to the girls and they all headed up town to start their adventures, they all had make overs and hair style updates, Sakura got her ends dyed darker pink so the colour deepened as her length increased, Ino got highlights to emphasise how blonde she was, Haineko? She got her ends cut by about 3 inches, so her hair sat mid-chest instead of at her hips, her hair was lightened from a deep midnight purple to a light lilac that glistened in the light. She got a whole new wardrobe with the credit card in the back of her phone case, Ino managed to be able to get the digits because Hinata was always too scared to buy anything for herself, so Ino always knew the pin code to her bank card in order to buy things for her.

Sakura got her bus home and Haineko headed back to Ino's house since she was warned by both Tenten and Neji that she wouldn't be getting back into her own house.

"Today was amazing! Thanks so much girl, I love you for this." Haineko said lugging all her bags into Ino's apartment,

"Don't worry about it, sorry about the mess, I'm not used to living along yet, my parents pay for the place because it's small and I'm hardly in here." Ino said turning the lights on, it was a basic one room apartment with a main living area with an open kitchen and small en suite.

"It's okay, it was really short notice after all." Haineko said looking around, it wasn't in that bad condition for a teenager, not somewhere you want to bring a guy home to but not too shabby.

"Hinata, I have a question for you?" Ino asked as she placed her bags next to her living room sofa,

"Anything." Haineko said checking herself out in the mirror as she put her bags on the floor in the seating area as well,

"Are you in love with Shikamaru or Naruto?" Ino said raising an eyebrow,

"Neither really, I thought maybe Naruto because he was so nice and listened to me and I considered Shikamaru until I remembered he actually loved Temari." Haineko said sitting next to her,

"Can I tell you something... Something I haven't told anyone before?" Ino said looking down at her hands, this has got to be the first time in this world ever seeing Ino Yamanaka being nervous about something other than the colour of her lip gloss matching her eye shadow.

"Of course you can, it's what I'm here for Ino, what is it?" Haineko said putting her arm around her, Ino was clearly in need of some loving,

"I... Think I'm pregnant."

End of chapter.

I really wanted to say "I think I'm gay" but the Naruto fandom would literally kill me. So... No.

It's not 3:15... In the morning.

I can't sleep.

I've tried like a bazillion times but I can't manage.

I feel suuuuuuuuuuuper bad about it because I told everyone I was going to sleep but I can't help it if I can't manage.

I'm trying so hard to miss really stupid things and keep conversations shorter and not make each chapter 10 pages long like "Traitor To Protector." which I've deleted for editing, again.

Kill me now.

But... The challenge is making a come back everybody!

Reading all the way to the end? If you manage you get a surprise.

Until next time c;

~ .07~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Of course you can, it's what I'm here for Ino, what is it?" Haineko said putting her arm around her, Ino was clearly in need of some loving,

"I... Think I'm pregnant."

"You're... Pregnant?" Haineko said widening her eyes.

"I was at a party with the group a couple of months ago and I hooked up with a guy from the party and ever since then... I've been getting all the signs." Ino said scrunching her face up tightly,

"Ino, it doesn't matter what happened, I'm still your friend and I'm always going to support you through no matter what happens." Haineko said hugging onto her,

"Thank you so much Hinata. You haven't changed all that much at all when it comes down to it! You're the best." Ino said laughing softly through the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry, that make up was expensive, you can get through this but first, tea." Haineko said walking up to the kitchen,

"I want to get rid of it." Ino said looking up to her,

"You want an abortion?" Haineko asked her picking up one of her shopping bags,

"Yes." Ino said standing up, "I don't want children, not yet." Ino said putting her hands on her hips,

"Then we'll be having sake and not tea." Haineko said pulling out a sake bottle grinning.

The girls had a few drinks before going to bed relatively early, it was 11:30pm and they were all snuggled up with blankets and pillows and sound asleep.

It was around 3AM there was a sound Haineko could now ignore.

"Haineko!" A voice called from around her, Haineko sat up sharply and looked around herself, she could see nothing but blackness, she looked over the end of the bed and put a foot down on the floor, she felt grass instead of the wooden floor from Ino's house.

"What the?" Haineko looked directly to he side and noticed there was nothing there, nothing but blackness, the darkness surrounded her, she found she was no longer on the bed but now on the floor, or maybe in the middle of a field, had she got lost during training? Was that all a dream?

Haineko stood up slowly, her legs shook beneath her.

"Rangiku! Are you there?" Haineko called out,

"Haineko!" The voice called out again,

"Rangiku!" Haineko shouted walking towards the voice,

"Haineko!" The voice was calling in despair.

"Where are you? Rangiku!" Haineko called the tears streaming down her face.

"Run Haineko!" The voice called, Haineko stopped in her path and collapsed to the ground,

"Rangiku! Save me! PLEASE!" Haineko called, she opened her eyes and found herself outside Ino's flat, she was sitting on the ground in the pouring rain,

"I was here the whole time?" Haineko said standing up shaking in the cold.

"Hinata! What are you doing out there?" Ino called from the window,

"I don't know. I think I was sleepwalking?" Haineko called as she ran back indoors.

 _What the hell was that? It was Rangiku, I know it was, what was she telling me to run away from? Why was I still here? Why didn't I wake up? Was Rangiku trying to contact me? Was she looking for me? I don't understand what's going on._

She returned to Ino's room and went straight back to bed after changing her clothes, Ino was already back in bed by the time Haineko got back to the room.

It was the next morning and they girls woke up and got ready for school, styling their hair and doing their make up, going over outfits and making sure everything was perfect for the Friday of Hinata's life. The day her body was officially under Haineko's control.

"Hinata, about last night..." Ino started,

 _Oh damn it, what am I going to tell her? DO I tell her? I need to tell Shika but I can't tell her. She'll tell everyone I'm crazy..._

"I was sleepwalking, I told you that." Haineko said picking her bag up,

"You were saying a name... Who's Rangiku?" Ino asked clenching her fists.

"Who? Maybe someone I made up, I do that a lot in my sleep. You need to look so scared. I'm okay." Haineko said smiling from ear to ear.

"If you're sure." Ino said looking in the mirror for a final time,

"How do I look Hinata?" Ino said turning around and striking a suggestive pose,

"Gorgeous." Haineko said holding her hand out,

"Shall we seize the day?"

"We shall."

The girls made their way to school, Ino was wearing a mid thigh skirt that was baby pink tartan with a tight fitted matching vest top that was covered by a thin grey cardigan that was slightly loose and sat to her hips and went ¾ of the way down her arm. She wore grey socks that went to her knees with bows on them, she had ankle cut boots that were loose on her feet and surprisingly suitable. She had her hair down and straightened, it easily touched the bottom of her skirt.

Haineko? She had tight fitted black jeans that sat on her waist line, low cut, her t-shirt was at an abundance, it was short cut to the top of her belly button, she choose this as apparently Hinata was a brave girl and had a beautiful lilac coloured belly bar in which attracted the sunlight perfectly, hopefully the boys attention too. Her top was white with short sleeves, it was plain as it gets but it made a statement enough. She curled her hair and had a lovely fabric bow pinning her fringe back off her face so she could show off her beautiful makeover.

The girls approached the school with confidence in their hearts and a grin on their faces, they walked with their arms linked together and their bags on opposite arms, the grouped looked almost astounded as they walked towards them.

"Hey Ino, who's the new girl?" Naruto said holding his had out expecting Haineko to shake it.

"It's Hinata, Naruto." Ino said laughing, Haineko laughing with her, his jaw dropped to the floor and his face went bright red.

"Hey guys." Haineko said batting her eyelashes slowly and dramatically as the wind gently brushed against her hair.

"Hinata..." Shikamaru said standing from his seating position,

"Shika, there's something I need to tell you, can you skip first class?" Haineko said sweetly winking at him suggestively, as not to lead the others to believe there was something wrong,

"Of course I can." Shikamaru said shaking his head gently to make sure his vision was truly showing him the beauty that was Hinata in front of him.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he walked towards Hinata and Ino slowly,

"Do what?" Ino said pulling a dumbfounded face at him,

"Resist." Sasuke said walking up to Haineko and pulling her off Ino and into his arms as he romantically wrapped his arms around her as his lips met her own briefly.

"Less than a minute." Haineko said pecking his cheek,

"THIS IS A THING!" Sakura yelled crossing her arms and the two,

"Not yet." Sasuke said as he stood behind her with his arms around her waist, Haineko merely rolled her eyes by his actions, Naruto ran off in silence as the two hugged,

"Naruto?" Haineko called as he ran,

"Piss off!" He called back to her,

"What the hell?" Haineko asked the group,

"I'll be back, get off her Sasuke, you're coming with me." Sakura said dragging him with her, Haineko looked around in confusion,

"What did I miss?" Ino said putting her bag on the table sitting with Tenten, Chouji and Shikamaru.

"I have no idea, he just ran off without a word." Tenten said shrugging her shoulders,

"Talk about a make over, look at you Hina!" Tenten said smiling as she admired Haineko's choice of clothing for Hinata's figure.

"Thanks, only cost all my money." Haineko said laughing convincingly, she sat next to Shikamaru who seemed slightly more tense than before.

The bell rang to show that first class had begun, Haineko and Shikamaru headed round to the back of the school building once the group had left but this time... In complete silence.

 _I can't stand this, that Naruto kid just wandered off in a strop like I was invading on his turf or something, if he's in love with Sasuke or worse... Me. Then he shouldn't have run off, it's the worst thing you could do. What does it solve? It only lets things progress where I'm left without him. It's almost as if he cares too much about himself to care about how I feel. What an arrogant ass. He's so full of himself, how can someone as obnoxious as him be such close friends with someone as amazing as Sasuke? Someone who's calm and collected and deals with everything in order of declining priority._

 _On top of that. The one and only person who knows about who I really am and how screwed up this all is, is in a bad mood! If someone rubs him the wrong way or annoys him or makes him angry then all my secrets are out of the bag and I'm locked up and called a "lunatic" for the rest of my days._

 _I know I need to do something to make him feel better or even just get him to try to talk about what's wrong in order to make him feel a little better and to save myself and this Hinata but... How do I do that without seeming nosey?_

 _I guess I try every method possible and apologise dearly when it goes wrong... If it goes wrong._

"Shika, what's wrong?" Haineko asked him hesitantly, she was well aware of the type of mood that he was in and it was not one to be messed with.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Shikamaru said very plainly,

"I stayed at Ino's last night and everything was okay, I managed to keep my cover almost all night... Until I heard Rangiku in my dream, she was calling out to me. I wanted to find her, I thought it was all a dream so I followed her voice, I called out to her. I thought she was maybe contacting me from the Soul Society." Haineko said as they were climbing the ladder,

"I assume there's actually a predicament to this story?" Shikamaru said back to her, Haineko had had enough, she remained silent until they make it to the roof top but there was another surprise waiting for them.

The two stood in silence as they looked onto the rooftop of the school building and saw two persons standing in the centre of the roof, one was a tall woman with warm coloured blonde hair, a massive bust, small waist and slim thighs, she wore a blank loose pant-suit similar to that of a Karate outfit covered by a white larger version of this with black lining and the representative of a number on the back. The other was a small man with silver hair that was in all directions he wore the same outfit as the woman, except his small dainty figure didn't complement the chest area as much.

 _RANGIKU AND TOUSHIRO! THEY'VE COME TO TAKE ME BACK! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! NOTHING GET'S BETTER THAN THIS!_

 _~I get to go home! I get to go home! I get to go home! Leaf village can suck it!~_

 _This is great. I can't believe they have such impeccible timing. I knew they would rescue me. I knew after that dream... They weren't far behind._

"Who the hell are you?" Shikamaru called out to them,

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm the luitenant of Court Guard Squad 10 of the Soul Society, next to me is Captain Toushiro Histugaya. Tell us what you've done to Haineko!" The woman said approaching him and Haineko,

"Rangiku! I'm here." Haineko said looking up to her,

"How can you prove it?" Toushiro said crossing her arms infront of himself,

"Like this old hag could ever compare to my elegant figure." Haineko said laughing afterwards,

"It's her." Toushiro said,

"Why you-" Rangiku started,

"What's going on?" Shikamaru said feeling insanely left out,

"These are the people I was telling you about Shika! They found me! They've come to take me back to the Soul Society." Haineko said grinning and hugging onto Rangiku,

"I hate you and all but I really did miss you guys." Haineko said,

"Haineko. I'm sorry. We can't bring you back with us yet." Toushiro said calmly,

"Then why bother coming at all?" Haineko raised her voice in anger,

"We need to find the girls soul that belongs to that body, we came to investigate more about her in order to at least have a name to call when we get home, now that we know how to get here, it's not going to be hard to bring the girl through once we find her. Captain will then be able to reconnect the soul with her body, when she does, you'll then retort back into your sword form and it'll be as if nothing ever happened. Okay?" Raingiku said positively,

"Does she have to go back?" Shikamaru asked,

"I beg your pardon?" The captain asked him,

"Why does she have to go back? Can't she stay here in her own body?" Shikamaru asked,

"Her spiritual pressure in her own body would destroy this village." Rangiku explained,

"They don't have that here, it's like Karakura town. There are only humans here." Haineko said to her,

"Well, I'm not explaining, what's this body's name Haineko?" Toushiro asked her,

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." Haineko said sighing,

"We'll be back when we can retrieve you. Then and only then. Do you understand?" Rangiku said to Haineko with deep sincerity in her voice,

"I understand." Haineko said, closing her eyes and the tears streamed down her face.

The day carried out in a complete drone, nothing seemed to matter to Haineko, she was the lowest she had ever been in her life, including all her time in the Soul Society and under Muromasa control, she couldn't feel any worse than this, even if all of her secrets were exposed to the people around her. She simply wouldn't be able to care less about the whole situation. The people around her went back to being meaningless strangers that she wouldn't associate with. She spend days upon days on the roof, missing more and more classes as the weeks went on.

It was summer break, almost 5 months since that visit from Rangiku, what was taking her so long? Had something happened to her? Had something happened to Toushiro? OR had they forgotten her? Had they found Hinata's soul and preferred her? Had they refused to return for her? Had the passage between the two worlds closed? Why hadn't she returned? Haineko was reaching the point of disassociation... Beyond return.

It was now graduation of senior year, Haineko gradually forgot who she was as the second year began to pass, she felt as if Rangiku was never going to return to her, she was stuck in this world now. It was maybe time Haineko started living as she would have wanted to in the Soul Society. She was given an opportunity that many would kill to have or spend a life time trying to discover how to relive. She was given an opportunity to relive another life to it's full potential, she was now Hinata Hyuuga; Neji Hyuuga was her cousin, Shikamaru Nara was now her best friend, Ino Yamanaka went to her door and walked to school with her every morning, her favourite colour was lilac, she grew insecure about her looks and Rangiku Matsumoto was her enemy and she swore to destroy her... Should she ever dare to return to the Hidden Leaf Village.

End of Chapter.

That was boring? Exciting? Mind numbing? Thrilling? Plain? Good? Bad? Abysmal?

I'm gradually growing more and more tired of this story as I type it because it's not good enough compared to how I want it to be because I don't have the time or the energy to be bothered with typing it the way I wanted to be.

Oh well, I'm open to literally any suggestions right now for the next chapter.  
If you're not confident enough to comment then feel free to message me privately.

Hope everyone has a good day/night/morning/afternoon, where ever they are.

Until next time.

~ .07~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It was now graduation of senior year, Haineko gradually forgot who she was as the second year began to pass, she felt as if Rangiku was never going to return to her, she was stuck in this world now. It was maybe time Haineko started living as she would have wanted to in the Soul Society. She was given an opportunity that many would kill to have or spend a life time trying to discover how to relive. She was given an opportunity to relive another life to it's full potential, she was now Hinata Hyuuga; Neji Hyuuga was her cousin, Shikamaru Nara was now her best friend, Ino Yamanaka went to her door and walked to school with her every morning, her favourite colour was lilac, she grew insecure about her looks and Rangiku Matsumoto was her enemy and she swore to destroy her... Should she ever dare to return to the Hidden Leaf Village.

A week after graduation the girls all wanted to meet up to go out for a party in the Sand Village to meet Temari, the boys all agreed to go along as well, Shikamaru was hesitant at first due to him and Temari having a little bit of a rough patch but he was a good sport and to this day didn't trust Haineko with Sasuke.

Haineko looked into the mirror and admired her new top that Neji had got her for graduating with straight A's in all her classes, he knocked on the door as she started to pack her bag for the nights ahead.

"Where do you think you're going?" Neji asked her walking into her room and sitting himself down on the edge of her bed,

"The girls all wanted to go over to Sand to meet Temari now that we've all graduated and have time to spend together." Haineko said to him,

"Hinata, you need to think about University or better yet, a job." Neji told her,

"It's barely been a week, you're turning into your father." Haineko said raising her eybrows at him jokingly.

"Hush you, I'm just glad you graduated. After that Uchiha being over so much, you know father doesn't like him." Neji said frowning at her,

"I know but he's just such a good friend, that's all." Haineko said looking over at her phone as it started buzzing, she reached over and answered,

"Hinata here, what's up?" She said as she checked her hair in the mirror one more time before looking into her bag going through a mental check list of everything she would need; underwear, spare top, trousers, skirts, tights, socks, shoes, toiletries, make up, jackets, dress for going out in.

 **Hinata is Shikamaru.**

"Hey dude, is there a problem?"

 **Nah nah, it's all good so far, is Sasuke coming?**

"As far as I'm away, about him, there was something about him I had to ask you and I don't even remember what it was."

 **Alright, Naruto is coming isn't he?**

"Obviously, he's been following around like a lost puppy ever since that weird time, like 2 years ago"

~flashback~

Sasuke stood behind Haineko with his arms around her waist, Haineko merely rolled her eyes by his actions where as Naruto had an issue, as soon as she looked over to him, Naruto ran off in silence as the two stood together.

"Naruto?" Haineko called as he ran,

"Piss off!" He called back to her.

~flashback ends~

 **I don't doubt that'll come up again tonight, speaking of, there's something I was hoping to talk to you about in person. Before we left?**

"Sure, where and when?"

 **10 minutes from now by the Sakura tree at the school? Bring your stuff, we'll head straight to the cars after that.**

"Got it, see you soon."

 _I wonder what he could want, we sort of covered literally everything about a day after it happened to the best that we could and there's nothing significantly relevant that's new that he would have to tell me, maybe he wants to car ride with the girls. That's not happening, I mean, I would let him, happily but Ino would literally beat me up if I let that happen... Ino. Could be about her._

 _The reason she didn't go last time, she lost the baby. She was devastated for months, I think she still is to be honest, no one else knew besides Shika and I though so if anyone else around the Sand brings it up it's because Shika has told them and Ino will kill him where he stands or sits or lies. She'll kill him none the less._

Haineko hung up and put her phone in her back pocket, she was wearing her favourite black skinny jeans with a light lilac t-shirt with a treble clef outline in silver that was placed off centre to the left, she wore her black converse with a ¾ length leather jacket and lifted up her converse rucksack off the bed and rand her fingers through her hair before turning to face Neji, who was still there.

"How do I look?" She asked him, giving her uninterested cousin her cutest smile,

"You look amazing Hinata. Just don't smile at Shikamaru like that." Neji said smirking before walking out of her room. She merely scoffed at his stupidity and took her bag to her door, she turned to face her room once more before going away for the weekend. It was only going to be for a couple of days but she still didn't like the idea of leaving her home.

She closed her door behind her and went down the stairs to see her father sitting at the dining room table reading the daily newspaper... As per usual.

"Goodbye you two, I'll see you in a few days." Haineko said waving as she left,

Neji had already said goodbye to her the night before so that father wouldn't hear him say it to her seeing as how completely refused to even acknowledge that she was leaving.

She walked down the porch and along her normal route to school, listening to music loudly as she went. It was normally a 20 minute walk but she did make it in about 15, so she was only slightly late.

She climbed the school gate and went around to the back of the grounds where the Sakura tree was, Shikamaru was already standing there when she got there, she approached him calmly and apologised,

"I'm sorry, I misjudged how long it would take, I came as fast as I could." Haineko said hugging him as she spoke,

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as he hugged her back,

"What's this about?" Haineko asked him,

"You and Sasuke, are you two together?" Shikamaru asked her bluntly,

"After Naruto having his episode... We didn't really know what to do, we met up a lot and we talked it over all the time and we just of just... Let it be until we knew what was happening with Naruto but as you know, he spaced from us a little this year and started hanging out with another crowd a lot. So we never knew why he did what he did." Haineko explained to him,

"Haineko-" Shikamaru started,

"Who?" Haineko asked him squinting her face up at him, no one had called her that in years, she barely recognised the name any more,

"Oh, right. Me." she said frowning at him,

"Still no response then?" Shikamaru asked her,

"Like I care, even if there was, I'd never go back." Haineko said putting her hands on her hips,

"Like I asked, you and Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, again,

"Not officially. We stopped the kissing and stuff but, we're still really close and I still really like him a lot but I don't think I love him or anything. He's already admitted that he doesn't love me but he doesn't just want to be friends with me because he feels stronger than that but doesn't want to commit and I'm going to respect that." Haineko explained,

"So you can do whatever you want with anyone you want?" Shikamaru asked,

"Where are you going with this Shika?" Haineko asked him calmly,

"I broke up with Temari a month ago and Naruto is bringing his new friends from the people he was hanging out with to the Sand with him." Shikamaru told her,

"Can he even do that?" Haineko asked him,

"Yeah, so I thought I'd ask you to act as a buffer for me and Temari, she's a troublesome woman, just like you. I want to avoid talking to her, I would go look at the clouds but there's no where good to go in the Sand to get a decent view of them, it sucks." Shikamaru complained in a whine,

"Who are Naruto's other friends?" Haineko asked as they started walking away from the tree to meet up with the rest of the group,

"He's bringing Kiba, Lee and Naruko as far as I'm aware." Shikamaru asked,

"I've no idea who they are... Wait, don't we know Kiba?" Haineko asked,

"He used to hang out with us but kinda left when we were smarter than he was." Shikamaru told her,

"Thought it something stupid like that." Haineko told him,

"Who's going from our group?" Shikamaru asked her,

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Chouji so far." Haineko said to him reading them off her contacts list,

"Why does Naruko sound so.. Familiar?" Haineko asked Shikamaru,

"It's really complicated, you'll put it together when you see her, trust me." Shikamaru told her open endedly.

 _Naruto really blew up after his episode and it took him weeks before he would so much as look as Sasuke after that happened, he never even told us what was wrong, he just stormed off and shut off about it completely. It wasn't fair on Sasuke at all, the hell did he do to deserve that? He was just acting like he would in front of his friends, people he was supposed to be able to trust but no apparently Naruto was too good for that. He's a little good for nothing who got spoiled by his other friends and looked up to for starting fights, they're a rough lot, I remember Ino telling me to avoid them when I first came to school because they were players and troublemakers. I hope Naruto doesn't do anything stupid._

The two dropped the conversation of the groups shortly after that and referred back to an ordinary conversation upon approaching the meet up point of all their friends. Sakura and Ino were already there talking with Sasuke who was completely ignoring them because they were talking about all the boys they wanted to meet in the Sand village. Shikamaru prepared himself by putting in an earphone to his left ear so he wouldn't need to listen to them.

Haineko went straight for a hug off of Ino and Sakura, she merely smiled at Sasuke as she expressed how excited she was to be getting to go the trip with them.

Within an hour the rest of the group had arrived and they set off with Sakura, Ino, Haineko and Tenten in one car and the guys in the other, Naruto informed Haineko that he and his friends would meet them there.

 _ **In the girls car.**_

"You know, it's going to be cool to finally meet Gaara and Kankuro again." Tenten said smiling,

"Totally, you think they'll be there?" Ino said back to her since she was in the seat next to Sakura, who was driving.

"No reason they wouldn't be, this is a sacred event, there's been rumours of a special guest act this year, I wonder what village it'll be" Tenten pondered,

"Maybe the mist, they're not been in for years." Ino said,

 _Special guest, huh? That better not be that good for nothing Matsumoto and Histsugaya thinking they can come and ruin everything just when things are going perfectly well for me here, I'm fitting in and I have friends and we're hanging out and going on road trips, they don't dare get to come and ruin that all for me now, I'll kill them before I let them ruin my life more._

"I'm just glad to be coming, what you all wearing tonight?" Haineko asked them looking at her small bag in the back of the boot compared to the suitcases the other girls had,

"Probably my first outfit I bought with you Hina." Ino said grinning, like Haineko knew what that was.

"I'll be wearing that classic pink dress from the leaving party we all had at summer." Sakura said turning the radio up a little,

"Tenten?" Haineko said to her noticing she seemed a little down.

"I don't really know, I didn't know what to actually bring, can you guys maybe help me once I'm there?" Tenten said biting her lip nervously.

"Well duh, it's what we're all friends for Tenten, come on girl, no need to be shy with us, we're all friends here." Haineko said holding onto her hand.

"Thanks you guys, I wonder what the guys are talking about?" Tenten said looking at Ino,

"Probably who they're hooking up with this weekend." Ino said jokingly,

"Who do you think Shikamaru would choose?" Haineko asked,

"Temari? Duh." Ino said sarcastically,

"They broke up tho-" Haineko said before stopping abruptly on the "Though" because she then remembered Shikamaru didn't want to tell anyone... Especially Ino.

"They WHAT!" Ino screamed turning her body all the way around on her seat,

"So, Shikamaru is single again!" Ino said looking all excited,

"Yeah, looking eager there Ino, it's almost desperate. Someone in love with Shika over there?" Haineko said teasingly.

"As if but why would he come if they broke up, I don't understand." Ino said squinting her face up,

"Maybe because Hina agreed to come this year." Tenten added,

"He's in love with you, isn't he?" Ino asked her in the most interrogative serious voice in the entire world,

"No. Of course he isn't dumbass." Haineko said rolling her eyes and scoffing,

"Am not! Meanie." Ino said laughing.

 _I'm glad I made these friends, I remember thinking this was all some evil curse and it was going to burden me forever and I would never recover and it was all going to go horribly and nothing would work and I'd be scarred or stuck forever and I was devastated at the thought but two years later, here I am and I like this life better than my one in the soul society. These friends are nice and polite and funny and close and girly and there isn't a near death experience every ten minutes and I'm not even needing to fight for guys attention any more. They just notice me so much more easily and for my personality too. The number of guys who actually stop to take the time to know me now, it's amazing. That stupid old lady can stay in the soul society forever without me and I'll be more than happy here without her._

 _ **Meanwhile in the guys car...**_

Silence fell upon them all as they all (except the driver, Sasuke) had earphones in and were sitting half asleep in the car, Sasuke was driving with the radio off and no CD in either, he would only drive in silence and he made this perfectly clear to the other boys, so instead of talking they formed a group chat on their phones and texted each other all through the hours of road journey it too to get to the Sand Village. They mostly just made fun of Sasuke for the whole trip and he had absolutely no idea.

The two cars were practically one before the other the whole way there and there were little to no traffic interruptions along the way, it was an excitement in the girls car and nothing but awkward in the guys. They stopped around half way for a toilet and snack break for the drivers to take a break and maybe discuss changing drivers. They stopped to have a cup of tea with a biscuit and then got back on the road.

For the second half of the journey, the guys were the exact same as the first, driving in silence with music in everyone's ears, the girls on the other hand were more... Open about their music tastes.

 _ **In the Girls car.**_

Sakura was driving and avoiding conversations mostly where as the others were happily talking away about music, Tenten moved into the front seat where she and Sakura managed to hold a calm and slow conversation about the festival and also so that Ino could gossip with Haineko.

"So Hinata..." Ino started suggestively.

"Yes?" Haineko answered bluntly,

"Favourite song of the moment? This car is way too quiet" Ino said pulling her phone out,

"Immortals by Fall out Boy, obviously." Haineko said rolling her eyes,

"Something good?" Ino said smirking,

"Says the one with Beiber fever?!" Haineko said laughing,

"Look, he's been through a lot." Ino defended him,

"Doesn't make his singing any better." Haineko said,

"'Cause it's already perfect!" Ino sang looking up one of his songs,

"Perfect to endue vomiting." Said Haineko,

"Jealous much." Ino said under her breath

"Why don't we listen to music without words? Something more classical or romantic?" Tenten suggested from the front,

"That's a cute idea." Haineko said pulling her phone out now, she noticed there were missed messages from all the guys in the other car except Sasuke (obviously) she chose to ignore them heartlessly for music, as per usual.

"Who'll we play?" Haineko asked them all,

"How about Bach?" Sakura suggested,

"Or there's Debussy." Tenten said,

"There's always Vivaldi." Ino suggested,

"Not classical but Yiruma is a good pianist." Haineko said,

"Who?" They all said in unison,

"You're kidding, right?" Haineko said in shock?

"You guy's are weird." Haineko continued while looking up a cute enough play list of all the composers they liked for the rest of the journey and put it on shuffle.

"Wonder what the guys are up to?" Ino said,

"Breathing too loudly, haha." Sakura said laughing before checking they were still behind them in the traffic, which they were.

Haineko took this opportunity to answer the messages or at least read them.

Shika-kun.

 **12:00 Hina, Sasuke is killing us back here oh my gosh, why wasn't I allowed in your car?  
12:04 This sucks so bad, bored so much, like it's been 3 years and it's not even been 5 minutes! **

**12:15 I managed to get a nap before I was told off for sleeping in his car. ;-;**

 **12:30 Please answer before I kill us all in a horrible car crash just to hear someone say something.**

 _I guess the guys aren't really having as much fun as we are, that was to be expected though, Sasuke is a really strict driver and he knew if any girl was in his car, they weren't making it the whole way there unless they were the one driving, even then he'd probably make everyone else be quiet just so they wouldn't talk and drive, I don't what his problem is, not like Naruto is in his car._

"Girls, I have an idea." Haineko said grinning,

"What's up?" Ino said,

"Let's call one of the guys." Haineko said laughing,

"Sasuke would like kill them!" Tenten said turning around,

"It would be funny though" Haineko said,

"Can I do it? They don't have my number." Ino said giggling,

"You didn't ever give them your number?" Haineko asked,

"They all wanted to flirt with me except Chouji and Sasuke." Ino said scrolling though her phone, Haineko and Tenten exchanged a look of "Chouji did" before looking back at Ino who was about to phone Shika.

"Dare I?" She asked,

"Do it." Tenten said smiling,

"Put it on speaker!" Haineko said laughing.

She clicked call and awaited an answer, the phone rang once and the girls all laughed, twice and they laughed again on the third ring, there was an answer.

"Hello?" Shikamaru answered whispering,

"Hey, how's it going back there?" Ino asked him,

"Well, why'd you phone?" Shika asked her whispering still,

"I can't really hear you, can you maybe talk properly?" Haineko said laughing,

"SHIKA PHONE OFF!" Sasuke shouted back before the call ended suddenly. The girls all laughed hysterically but could help but feel slightly sorry for Shikamaru.

Hours later after music, gossip and arguments the two groups arrived at the Sand village, the traffic was insane trying to get in but they each managed to drive their way to the hotel they were staying at, they were in 2 to a room and all checked in together and were stood in the hallway choosing the pairings for the rooms.

Shikamaru and Chouji.

Sasuke and Neji.

Ino and Haineko (Hinata)

Tenten and Sakura.

"That worked out well." Chouji said smiling,

"I know, how weird." Ino said before picking her bag up and rolling her case into the room she was sharing with Haineko,

"Meet back out here in an hour?" Sakura said, as she too walked into her room,

"Got it girl." Haineko said walking in behind Ino and closing the door, Tenten followed Sakura in and the men were left in the hall,

"Why do they need another hour? Didn't they come ready?" Neji asked,

"I have no idea, are they changing clothes?" Chouji asked,

"Doesn't take an hour." Sasuke said back,

"Girls are a bother." Shikamaru said going into his room,

"Where you going?" Sasuke snapped at him,

"They're getting ready, I'm having a nap." He said going into his room, The other three guys went into the other room to just sit and wait on the girls.

Ino went straight for the hair straighteners where as Haineko went straight to make up.

"I was going to get my hair cut." Ino said while straightening it,

"Really? Why?" Haineko asked while blending out some silver eye shadow across her eyelid.

"I don't know, just wanted to try something different, that's all." Ino said pulling it off her face.

"Well, I'll still love you whatever you do girl, so do as you want." Haineko said contouring her eyelids with a darker shadow.

"Not very short, just, maybe collar bones." Ino said brushing her hair, with difficulty.

"That's still kinda short, you sure you'll be okay with that?" Haineko said looking over at her having an issue,

"That being said, it could do with at least a trim, let me help." Haineko said getting up from her chain and going over to Ino in the bathroom and taking the brush from her.

"Thanks, it's just such a pain." Ino said frowning,

"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles." Haineko said laughing at her.

"There you go, gorgeous." Haineko said smiling before going back to her make up, she finished a little eye liner with some false lashes, a little mascara and she admitted her face was good to go,

"Not doing your hair?" Ino asked as she started looking at clothes she brought,

"Depends on what I'm wearing really." Haineko said looking through her bag, "What you wearing?" Haineko asked,

"I got this lovely purple dress, look!" She pulled out a dress which was purple floral lace, all along the top of her chest and her shoulders which had a thinner flowing black rimmed material which was joined at her chest then fell to her knees, the lace however went all down her back. It really was lovely.

"I didn't bring anything like that, mines was mostly casual." Haineko said astounded she didn't think it would be a fancy occasion,

"The trick isn't bringing something fancy, it's bringing something cute and passing it as expensive." Ino said smiling,

Haineko pulled out the only like 3 dresses she took with her and then looked in the mirror,

"Would I look better in trousers?" She asked,

"No girl, you have to wear a dress, it's tradition." Ino said sliding her dress on.

"My hips make my thighs look huge though!" Haineko said frowning,

"So? Don't you know guys love it?" Ino said pouting in the mirror,

"What you pouting at?" Haineko asked re-skimming her only 3 dresses.

"My hair is straight and it took a lot out of me but it looks so basic!" Ino said sitting,

"Come here a sec, small tricks go a long long way." Haineko said picking up a small purple bobble from their hair bag, she started pleating a small strand of her hair above her ear, she did the same on both side until they met at the back of her head where she secured the loose ends with the bobble.  
"Not basic but not fancy." Haineko said grinning at her,

"That's actually a little cute, oh my gosh, thank you!" Ino said smiling,

"Do I need more make up?" She said laughing, Haineko joined in and the two continued to get ready.

 **With Sakura and Tenten things were a little different.**

Tenten went straight to the bed and lay across it as if she'd not slept for weeks and Sakura did the same next to her.

"I'm so tired." Sakura whined snuggling into the pillow.

"I never want to move again." Tenten said curling up into a foetus position,

"I don't even want to change." Sakura said rolling over looking at her bags,

"I'll maybe consider it in about 10 minutes." Tenten said laughing a little,

"You and Shika would be great together." Sakura said rolling her eyes as she stared at the ceiling,

"Thanks, I'd rather not though." Tenten said whilst casually dosing off,

"I'm going to go get ready..." Sakura said as she stood up, she sighed loudly and exhaled not long before there was a knock at the door,

"5 more minutes!" Tenten said rolling over, Sakura rolled her eyes in response as she walked towards the door, slowly opening it she thought it couldn't possibly have been Ino, no way was she ready this quick, opening the door fully revealed a girl with long blonde bunches, she wore a black vest top with an orange and blue hoodie and shorts to match,

"Hey Sakura." she said shyly,

"Naruko..." Sakura said her jaw dropping slightly, she was about to ask what she was doing here but before she had the chance Naruko was dragging her down the corridor away from the currently sleeping Tenten with her hand over Sakura's mouth.

 **End of Chapter.**

I've had exams so chapter frequency has been disrupted slightly and I'm sorry.  
I also am aware there are probably a million spelling mistakes in this and I'm also sorry for that.

I've basically just been a mess.

Hope y'all enjoyed it tho.

Until next time.

~ .fan.07~


End file.
